


Ticklish + bonus

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is ticklish, as Hinata finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish + bonus

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 7 + bonus  
> prompt: anything you want, which is fluff and christmas

There were many places on Kageyama’s body Hinata liked to touch. His hands, especially the fingers, which hypnotized him with their slimness and nimbleness; his thighs, where the muscles shifted and quivered ever so slightly under him; or his shoulder blades, where Hinata loved leaving long and painful scratches to admire the next day while the other was still deeply asleep. Recently though, his obsession shifted from those points to that one zone Kageyama always refused to let him touch.

It was late afternoon when they got to Kageyama’s house. His parents had some business out of town, which meant they were home alone. And Hinata had everything carefully planned.

The first thing he did after they entered Kageyama’s room was unceremoniously plop down on the bed, as the other changed his clothes. He watched as his boyfriend took off his shirt, his back muscles springing with each move of his arms. The marks he left on him last week were paling, and Hinata didn’t quite like that. He should remedy it as soon as possible, hopefully today. He smiled secretly to himself.

He wasn’t possessive… much. At least he didn’t think so. The only reason he wanted to see those scratches on Kageyama’s back was the face the other made as his nails dug deep into his skin, that mixture of ecstasy, pleasure and pain, which always brought Hinata over the edge. He wasn’t possessive, but… didn’t that make him sound like a sadist? He frowned.

The bed bent under the additional weight of Kageyama, who sat down with his back towards him. And the view was perfect. Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the other’s slim neck. The collar of the shirt he wore was cut in deep, showing off his seductively outlined collarbones. The dark hair teasing the back of his neck contrasted with the pale hue of his skin, so translucent in the shadowed glow from the lamp that Hinata could clearly see the light blue vein sneaking under his jaw. Swallowing hard, he raised his eyes from the alluring sight of Kageyama’s Adam’s apple going up and down, and focused his eyes on the other’s profile.

To occupy his mind with something else, he remembered his previous dilemma.

‘Hey, Kageyama,’ he asked, propping himself on the elbow. ‘Do you think I’m a sadist?’

‘Huh?’ midnight blue eyes blinked at him in slight confusion. ‘Where did that come from?’

‘It’s just, huh, I’ve been thinking-’ Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, his smirk clearly saying what he thought about the possibility of him thinking. Hinata glared at him silently, and continued on. ‘I’ve been thinking, do you mind those scratches on your back?’

‘So that’s what you’ve been moping over,’ the other turned his face away. ‘If you have that much free time, you should think of ways to improve our quicks instead.’

‘But do you?’ he insisted, sitting up. He was genuinely curious. Maybe for some reason Kageyama was afraid to be honest with him.

‘If I did, I would’ve told you already.’ There was no change on his face, but there was a subtle hint of a pout in his voice, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile.

‘I guess that’s fine then,’ he said, hugging the other from behind and placing a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

But he wasn’t prepared for the sudden yelp that left Kageyama’s mouth, and when he jumped out of his arms and landed on the floor, all Hinata could do was stare at him in shock. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and looked down at his boyfriend, who was scrambling ungracefully from the carpet.

‘What was that?’ he asked, wide surprise eyes zeroing on the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks.

‘Nothing, forget about it,’ one of the other’s hands covered the spot he kissed those seconds ago. ‘And don’t do that again.’

But he wasn’t listening. In one fluid motion he got off the bed and pinned Kageyama to the floor, sitting down on his hips. He immobilized the other’s arms, catching them in elbows and holding them down. There was a flash of panic on Kageyama’s face, but Hinata ignored it as he leaned down, mesmerised by the softness of his skin.

‘So, want to tell me what that was or should I see on my own?’ he asked again, not really believing he was going to get an answer. 

And when he didn’t, he smirked ever so slightly and bowed his head even more, his breath ghosting over the pale skin. He noticed how Kageyama shivered under him and struggled to get away, but he wouldn’t have any of that. Just when he was about to leave a trail of kisses up the side of his neck, he was stopped by the other’s panicked ‘Wait’. Backing slightly away, Hinata looked down into Kageyama’s eyes.

‘I’m…’ his boyfriend took a deep breath, the blush on his cheeks rising, as he avoided his eyes. ‘I’m ticklish.’

Hinata stared at him long and hard. ‘That’s it?’ he couldn’t hide his disappointment. ‘You were struggling so badly just because you’re ticklish?’

‘Yeah, yeah, very funny,’ the grumpiness returned in a flash to Kageyama’s face. ‘You can let go of me now.’

‘Why?’ he smirked even wider, as he leaned down again. ‘I haven’t heard you laugh yet.’

‘Wait, Hina-‘

Slow kisses, feather-like, barely touching the skin, made Kageyama tremble under him in a futile effort to control the urge to laugh. He knew the other was biting his lip, but when Hinata’s tongue joined in the teasing, there was a soft gasp and the sound that followed almost made him stop. A giggle, light and carefree, so cute that Hinata wished he could listen to it forever. He continued to torment Kageyama, until the other was flushed and nearly crying, gasping for breath and begging for mercy. He leaned back and released Kageyama’s hands, admiring his work with a small affectionate smile.

‘I don’t get why you tried so hard to hide this from me,’ he said. ‘You’re so cute when you laugh.’

‘Shut up, idiot!’ the flush deepened and Hinata laughed. ‘I’m not cute!’

‘Yes, yes,‘ he agreed, leaning forward. ‘But your laugh is.’

And before Kageyama could protest again, he kissed him. Maybe he was a sadist after all, Hinata thought. But who could fault him, when Kageyama was involved? 

* * *

BONUS: Christmas gift

* * *

Christmas Eve was in a few days and Hinata had no idea what to buy his boyfriend. Because what can you buy someone obsessed with only one thing in the world? Something connected with it, obviously. But when that something was volleyball, and said boyfriend was Kageyama Tobio, things were bound to get complicated. Kageyama had everything, the equipment, the shoes, the recordings of the matches, anything a serious player could have wanted. And that left Hinata were he was now, strolling the streets of the shopping district, helplessly looking for something original.

Scratch original, he just wanted to give him something he wouldn’t throw away at the first possible occasion. Passing by a clothes shop, Hinata stopped. There was a pair of pyjamas on the display, the colour exactly the midnight blue shade of Kageyama’s eyes. It was a sign. It had to be. With some adjustments it’ll be a perfect present, Hinata thought. Just what he wanted, simple but original.

***

Kageyama hated presents. More like, he hated the concept of giving presents, because what was he supposed to give? Everyone always focused on something original, but something original required effort, good thinking and a lot of time. And frankly, he had none of those to spare.

‘Yachi-san,’ he stopped the blonde one day after practice. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘You already did, Kageyama-kun,’ she smiled a bit nervously. ‘But go on.’

‘What would you get Hinata for Christmas?’

He didn’t have the time to play mind games, he needed a straight answer. He only had a few days left, after all. The girl looked at him deep in thought.

‘If it was me, I’d give him something handmade,’ she said with a small nod of satisfaction. ‘And make it something unique.’

‘Handmade?’ Kageyama frowned. There was one word to describe his crafting abilities – non-existent.

‘I can help you, if you want?’ Yachi proposed, and in that single moment he blessed the high heavens for her.

That idiot better appreciate all the trouble he’s going through, or else…

***

The present exchange was somehow awkward, they were too nervous about the other’s reaction to enjoy it. But when Kageyama ripped open his present, and heard Hinata’s laugh at his own, he couldn’t help but snort. They had almost the same idea.

He watched as Hinata put on a shirt way too big for him, which had a big dark-haired crow-piyo sewed in the middle, and looked down at the pyjamas he just got. There were in a shade of blue, which for some reason many people believed would suit him. The most important thing, however, were the little crow-piyos with mops of orange hair and many different expressions. Some were flying, some were sleeping, some were blushing, but one thing was certain – they were everywhere. And Kageyama couldn’t stop the snort from escaping his lips.

They might have been different like day and night, but when it came to emergencies, they were scarily in sync.

 


End file.
